lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Outcry
Plot Tandi McCain is found beaten and duct-taped under a bench in a newly constructed dormitory. She claims that she was raped by three army cadet students. Eventually Stabler comes to believe that her step-father raped her, but after he punches Stabler for it, giving a nosebleed, Stabler starts to believe he's innocent as he would've reacted the same way if he'd been accused of raping his own daughter. Tandi withdraws her accusations and claims she made it all up so Cragen has her arrested as she's been lying all along about something, whether it was being raped or not. Benson believes that her step-dad put her up to recanting her rape allegations and Stabler is able to convince her father to let Benson talk to her alone. Tandi reveals she lied as she's afraid for her step-dad not of him and when she describes the threats against him, he realizes that it's his boss Mike Tucker. His actions fit as the possible rapist and he's arrested. At the trial, the defense successfully makes it look like Tandi's lying again and Tucker is found not guilty. Despite losing, Tandi feels good at having confronted her rapist. Tandi's courage to face Tucker and try to bring him to justice causes another girl named Allison to approach Stabler and Benson after the trial and report her own rape by Tucker six months before, giving the police another shot at bringing him to justice. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Ned Eisenberg as Defense Attorney Roger Kressler * John Schuck as Chief of Detectives Muldrew * Peter Hermann as Defense Attorney Trevor Langan * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Captain Judith Siper * Philip Bosco as Judge Joseph P. Terhune * Blair Brown as Attorney Lynne Riff * Triney Sandoval as T.A.R.U. Technician Echevarria * Greg Vaccarello as Officer Galloway Guest cast * Michael O'Keefe as Ronald McCain * Amanda Seyfried as Tandi McCain * Joseph Lyle Taylor as Jamie Barrigan * John Bedford Lloyd as Mike Tucker * Cady McClain as Alice McCain * Jim R. Coleman as Rico * Stewart J. Zully as Jeff * Sewell Whitney as Dean Lyne * Gordon Joseph Weiss as Fred * Neal Lerner as Lawrence Ulman * Jake Mosser as Luke Delvecchio * Emma Bell as Alison Luhan * Christopher Moccia as Larry O'Connor * Keith Jamal Downing as Joseph Eglee * Jarrett Willis as Tony Storr * Marsha Stephanie Blake as Maria * Jane Fergus as TV Interviewer * Tyler Alexander as Paramedic * Eric Evangelista as News Anchor * Anne Dupont as Jury Forewoman * April Armstrong as Journalist #1 * Bill Kocis as Journalist #2 * Nick Basta as Journalist #3 * Teresa Woods as Journalist #4 * Wallis Herst as Journalist #5 * Chris O'Neill as Journalist #6 References References Quotes :Olivia:: (to Tandi) I've never met a victim who testified against their attacker and regretted it afterwards. :Stabler: You know, Tandi's face was on the TV and newspaper all weekend long. How come you didn't report seeing her? :Cadet: I guess I just didn't put two and two together. :Stabler: Yeah, I could see where that would be a problem for you. :Stabler: If someone had accused me of molesting my kid, I'd wanna beat the crap out of him, too. :Cragen: What, now you're saying he didn't do it? :Stabler: I don't know. The only thing I do know is that we're not running this case, the media is. :Cragen: Tandi McCain was always news, Elliot. :Stabler: Well, I made her bigger news the second I talked to that journalist. :Tandi McCain: (to Olivia): What is this place? :Olivia: Well, we use it to talk to children so that they feel more at home. It's a lot more comfortable than some of those other rooms. :Tandi: I'm not a child. :Olivia: I know that, but you're only 16 and you've been through more stuff than most adults can handle. You must feel like a giant weight was lifted off you since you went on TV and said that the rape didn't happen. :Tandi: It didn't! I made it up! :Olivia: A lot of rape victims say that. They start down one road and then they realize how tough it is & they back off. It's easier to say that you made it all up. :Tandi: I told you, nothing happened. :Olivia: But that's not true, is it, Tandi? :Tandi: It is! Why don't you believe me? :Olivia: Because I saw the evidence. Because I saw the blood and the bruises. You were raped, Tandi. You blocked it all out, but it's gonna come back and you have to face it. :Tandi: I don't want to face it. :Mike Tucker: I've known Tandi since she was eight. I watched that girl grow up. I supported her family when her dad was sick. I've loved her like a daughter and to suggest that I might harm her, well, that's disgusting! :Stabler: I'm touched, but you still raped her and then threatened to destroy her family if she told anyone. Background information and notes * This is the first appearance of John Schuck as the Chief of Detectives Muldrew. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes